


All Things Nice

by chocoholicannanymous



Series: Life at the Loft [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loved living with his brother, but sometimes... Sometimes he needed something else - someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except an overactive imagination and way too many plotbunnies.

Sometimes it didn't matter how much Kurt likes his brother – he just needed to not be where Finn was. The same went for Puck. It wasn't that living with the two of them was bad, it was just... It got a bit much at times. For all three of them, really.

Luckily he had the perfect place to escape to, one no one could argue with. And well, it wasn't like it was a hardship exactly, to leave the loft behind for **this** , he thought as he knocked on the door.

When it opened, Kurt was met by an unexpected sight. His boyfriend was wearing an apron, which wasn't too unusual, and brandishing a piping bag, which kind of was. Adam's standard repertoire consisted of cookies – “biscuits, darling” – and not decorated one.

“Kurt! Did we have plans and I forgot, or am I just lucky anyway?”

“No plans. Just, the loft was getting kind of crowded, and I, well, I missed you. Can I come in, or are you too busy?”

He didn't **think** he'd be rejected, but it was only polite to ask. Plus, communication was key, they'd learned.

“Of course you're welcome! And if you're willing, I could use an extra pair of hands...”

Once they were inside Kurt understood why. The first hint was the smell that hit his nose and made him moan a little. Every surface in Adam's small kitchen was covered in baked goods. Or, he realized, non-baked ones. Next to the gingerbread hearts was a tray with tiny paper cups, filled with what looked like brittle, and baking sheets covered in various other small treats.

“So what's the occasion?” Because clearly there had to be one. Adam baked, yes, but not like this. Not without a good reason.

“Remember Sophie? Well, it's her birthday this week, and we're throwing her a small party. She's been waxing lyrically about Christmas candy for months now, and so obviously that's what we decided to treat her too. Except out of the lot of us, I'm the only one who's capable.

“The others talked about buying it, but since said candy was her **grandmother's**...”

Enough said. There was nothing wrong with buying treats, but homemade did have its own charm that simply couldn't be bought.

“And so you got stuck doing all the labor. White knight Adam Crawford rides again.”

He was rewarded with a small blush before Adam deflected by hunting down another apron. Once Kurt was properly covered he was given a bowl of melted chocolate and a tiny spoon to drip “middles” on peppermint patties. Adam called them “mint kisses” and Kurt just knew he was going to steal a few before he left. Mint in combination with chocolate just so happened to be one of his favorites, and so very season appropriate.

Meanwhile Adam went back to his piping bag and the task of creating rose shaped white chocolate and lime truffles – and yes, Kurt was going to steal a few of those as well.

It took them the better part of two hours, but they got all the treats done and most of them packed away. There was a small box for Kurt to take home, and then a plate for the two of them to share along with a pot of Earl Grey and a movie.

As Kurt curled up against Adam's side, sugared out and warm and happy, he was perfectly at peace. He'd gone looking only for some time away from the loft, and had found so much more. It was, he thought with a soft smile, pretty much par for the course with Adam.

“What's on your mind, love?”

“Oh, just happy. I'm having an amazing evening, you know. A delicious one too. Which, by the way, my waistline thanks you for not doing this all the time. Then again, part of me does actually wish you would. Because it smells **amazing** in here. Kind of like I've always imagined Willy Wonka's factory, you know? Mouthwatering.”

 _Chocolate_ , a voice inside whimpered, surprisingly enough not sated even after all that, _chocolate and sugar and..._ And as the thought hit him he giggled a little. Because of course, even when drooling over sweets his head went **there**.

“It smells like sugar and spice...”

“...and all things nice?” Adam continued with a smile. “How **does** that smell, I wonder.”

Kurt just laughed, and pulled his boyfriend into a sweet kiss before whispering in a conspiratorial tone.

“Don't you know? It smells exactly like you.”

 

~The End ~

 


End file.
